fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Lima Hopper/All good things come to an end...
So, jetzt bin ich mal dran mit ein wenig News in eigener Sache. Vor fast 2 Jahren bin ich eher zufällig hier auf das Wiki gestossen. Ich hatte bis dahin nicht gewusst dass ich fähig bin Storys / Fanfiction zu schreiben. Jetzt zu behaupten diese währen Meisterwerke würde eine riesen Lüge darstellen ^^ aber mir hat das Schreiben immer viel Spass gemacht. Ich war von Anfang an wohl der älteste regelmässige User hier und bin es allem Anschein nach noch immer. Die Jungs und Mädels die man hier treffen kann sind eigentlich durch die Bank toll und anständig. Dass es ab und an mal Ausreisser gab, so what that´s life. Man kann sich nicht mit allen gleich gut verstehen und manchen Menschen muss man in seinem Glauben lassen das er Recht hat, wird auch vielen mit mir gehen insofern alles gut. Verzeiht mir wenn ich nicht alle mit Namen erwähne, soll keine Absicht darstellen aber ich kann nicht 20 persönlich ansprechen. Franzi Ist ne tolle junge Frau die ihre Aufgabe als Admin sehr ernst genommen hat was einen riesen Respekt verdient. Du warst eine der ersten Personen die mich hier angesprochen hast. Bei meinen ersten Gehversuchen hast du auch immer toll mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden. Bleib auf dem Weg den du dir gesucht hast und du wirst sehen das es nichts Schlimmes da draußen gibt was man nicht lösen kann. Versuch vielleicht ab und an nicht alles auf die Goldwaage zu legen aber das findest du auch selber mit der Zeit heraus. Auf jeden Fall vielen Dank Dir. Nina Du hast das hier überhaupt erst erfunden. Dafür gebührt dir schon mal ein Danke denn ohne dich würde ich diese Zeilen hier gar nicht schreiben ^^. Du kamst mir manchmal wie ein Octupus vor, immer an drei Sachen gleichzeitig machen und immer quirlig. Sei es die Sing Sessions im Chat oder wenn du syncron Tv geguckt und mit uns im Chat geschrieben hast. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück für deine anstehende Abschlussprüfung und naturlich auch danach viel Spaß. Annika 1 aka Mia Du warst damals einer der ersten Admins hier. Das du noch so jung warst / bist hat man nicht sofort gemerkt. Dass du als eine der Ersten meine Story " Zurück zum Glück" gelesen hast und für gut befunden hast find ich immer noch toll. Du hast einen unsagbaren Dickkopf und kannst ab und an auch mal über das Ziel hinaus schießen aber das sei dir gegönnt denn das Vorrecht der Jugend ist es frech zu sein.^^ Lass dich net unterkriegen ( wirst du wohl eh nie) Die Diskussionen mit Dir waren meist lustig und anstrengend zugleich auch wenn ich deine Vorliebe für diesen kanadischen Sänger wohl nie verstehen kann aber dass muss ich auch net ^^. Ich wünsche Dir alles Gute und bleib wie du bist. Annika 2 aka Anni Ich habe glaub ich noch nie so ein durchgeknalltes Mädel erlebt wie du ^^. Wenn einer deiner Lieblinge auf dem Bildschirm aufgetaucht war warst du teilweise über Skype nicht mehr zu verstehen, so hoch war deine Stimme. Ich denke du wirst bald den Weg finden mit dem du voran kommst, ich wünsche es auf jeden Fall Dir. Du kannst soviel von dem du evt noch gar nicht weist dass du es kannst. Mach es einfach , manchmal muss man eine Tür hinter sich schliessen um eine Neue zu öffnen. Ich wünsche Dir auf jeden Fall Glück und Freude. Julia Das was manche Mädels vielleicht zuviel in deinem Alter haben hast du eventuell zuwenig nämlich Selbstvertrauen. Trau dich ruhig manchmal etwas, es kann sich lohnen. Der Mann der dich mal heiraten darf kann sich glücklich schätzen denn du hast ein riesiges Herz für glaub ich fast jeden Menschen. Versuch vielleicht mal ein wenig rechts und links des Weges zu schauen. Man muss auch mal alte Sachen los lassen damit Platz für Neue ist. So und jetzt kommt der eigentliche Grund für das ganze Gelabber hier. Ich werde in Zukunft nicht mehr als Autor hier erscheinen. Die noch offenen Storys von mir hier werde ich noch nach und nach beenden und auch gerne ab und an Geschichten lesen falls neue und interessante hinzu kommen. Ich habe nicht die Lust am schreiben verloren, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich werde auch weiterhin so manchen gedanklichen Müll von mir aufschreiben aber wohl nicht hier. Die Ideen zu Glee sind mir ehrlich gesagt ausgegangen. Und die 85 Story mit einem von uns und einem Charakter aus Glee zu schreiben empfinde ich nicht als sehr kreativ ansprechend. Aber wer weis, wenn ich eine gute Idee zu Glee bekommen sollte werde ich sie veröffentlichen, versprochen. Zu ein paar hier habe ich ja noch über Facebook Kontakt und für alle die wollen, die können mich unter der email lima_hopper@web.de erreichen. Ich werde immer wieder dort reinschauen. Meine Storys lasse ich wenn es für die anderen Admins ok ist stehen. Sollte sich allerdings daran etwas ändern ( Wiki wird gelöscht oder man möchte die Storys nicht mehr) dann bitte ich darum mir Bescheid zu geben damit ich mein geistiges Eigentum noch kopieren kann. Wir werden uns hoffentlich nicht ganz aus den Augen verlieren denn der Haufen hier ist mir extrem ans Herz gewachsen. Ich verspreche dass ich nach wie vor vorbei schauen werde und wie gesagt, vorerst werde ich noch kreativ als Autor tätig sein. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit. :) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag